<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PONK IS SICK OH NO?!?!? by watrklutz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340780">PONK IS SICK OH NO?!?!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watrklutz/pseuds/watrklutz'>watrklutz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Author is mlm, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, I Love Sam, Kissing, M/M, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sickfic, Vomit, anywya, author projecting onto sam | awesamdude, awesamponk, but its ok, covid doesnt exist in my universe ive just decided this, dropsbysam, im lonely, im sad, kinda rushed, omg, ponksamdude, ponky wonky is sick and sammy wammy takes care of him, sam is a himbo, so romantic guys, throwing up, wait what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watrklutz/pseuds/watrklutz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi i wrote this while talking to jaie and they wouldnt stop giving me angst ideas but i wanted to write fluff and i was determined to finish this draft today so that's rlly sexy :)</p><p>(cross posted on wattpad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PONK IS SICK OH NO?!?!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when ponk opened his eyes this morning, the last thing he expected to see was his boyfriend sitting on the bed in front of him with his eyebrows furrowed and clad in a simple baggy t-shirt and black sweatpants.</p><p>the brunette cocked his own eyebrow at his lover, "what are y- ACHOO!" ponk's whole body moved with the force of his sneeze, causing the man to become hyperaware of how much his head hurt. it was like he was being shot with a gun.</p><p>"you were really, really hot last night. and i mean temperature wise, because you're always hot." ponk rolled his eyes and shook his head, a grin on his face.</p><p>"i took your temperature and it said you had a fever, so im staying home today." the green-haired man ruffled his boyfriend's hair, kissing his forehead softly.</p><p>"mm.. finally. im the one that gets to be babied." ponk giggled, leaning up to press a couple butterfly kisses to sam's neck, making the taller man squirm.</p><p>"whatever," he huffed, "i made you breakfast!"</p><p>"oh no."</p><p>"shut up. im a great cook. you can ask tommy, he'll agree."</p><p>"im not looking for the opinion of a child."</p><p>sam didn't answer, instead looking at his feet and grumbling to himself, getting off of the bed and pulling ponk up with him. ponk sniffed, trying to get rid of the snot that was leaking out of his nose.</p><p>"ugh, i hate being sick. it's so gross," the shorter man said, going to wipe at his nose with the sleeve of his sweater. sam stopped him before he could though, looking at him pointedly, "your nose is gonna get crusty that way, use a tissue."</p><p>while ponk was going to the bathroom, sam walked into the kitchen, putting some oatmeal into two bowls for him and his boyfriend, setting them on the counter for now with a proud smile on his face. he got out an ice pack for ponk's forehead, hoping that it would help the fever calm down.</p><p>when ponk emerged with a tissue in hand and fuzzy bunny slippers on his feet, sam ushered him back into their shared bedroom, helping him lay down on the bed and quickly going back to get the bowls.</p><p>"bone apple teeth baby!" sam grinned as he handed ponk his bowl of oatmeal. ponk sniffed and blew his nose quickly before taking the bowl. "sam i feel like im going to actually throw up if i eat this." busy getting the ice pack for ponk, sam didn't hear what ponk said, gently placing the cold bag on his boyfriend's forehead with a smile on his face.</p><p>"did you hear me?" sam looked at ponk with wide puppy dog eyes and the brunette huffed and crossed his arms. "can you get me like.. a trashbag or something? im afraid that i might throw up." his green-haired boyfriend nodded and ran off, leaving ponk with his bowl of oatmeal that had way too much brown sugar in it.</p><p>ponk couldn't stop the smile that was making it's way onto his face as he watched his lover trip on his own two feet. he adores that man so much, he'd probably even die for him if it came to that. ponk hoped it wouldn't.</p><p>the tall man returned with a cheap trash can in his hands and a couple blankets so they could watch a movie and cuddle. sam didn't mind getting sick if it meant spending more time with ponk.</p><p>"sam! my beloved! thank you," ponk clapped his hands happily as the texan set down the bin on the nightstand next to the brunette's side of the bed. sam climbed onto the bed and plopped down next to his sickly boyfriend, pulling the dark blue comforter over their bodies.</p><p>when sam reached his arms out to cuddle, ponk snorted. "you can't even wait til im finished eating? you're spoiled." but ponk scooted closer to sam anyway, making sure his oatmeal wouldn't spill first, and let the older rest his head on his shoulder.</p><p>sam grabbed the remote to their tv and flipped through the channels carelessly before stopping on a random rom-com that neither of them would pay attention to.</p><p>ponk finished eating and put down his bowl and flipped over so he could face sam, who pouted when his ponk-pillow(tm) was taken away. the younger of the two pushed sam's chest down gently so he could rest his head down comfortably.</p><p>"ponkie can we watch bambi."</p><p>"no."</p><p>"im going to break up with you."</p><p>ponk rolled his eyes and sat up a bit, digging his elbows into sam's chest so they could be face to face. the shorter male leaned forward a bit, he could feel sam's h ot breath on his lips and he smiled, connecting their lips for just a second before pulling away and grabbing the bucket on the nightstand before dipping his head in and vomiting.</p><p>sam sat there dumbfounded, just watching his boyfriend throw up all his internal organs.</p><p>when ponk finished he looked up and wiped his mouth with a towel, and sam could actually see him shaking. the green-haired man was then brought back to reality, taking the bin from ponk and setting it down on the floor, then pulling the shorter into a tight hug, but not too tight because honestly sam didn't want to get vomit on him.</p><p>ponk melted into the embrace and closed his eyes, his body eventually stopped shaking and his breathing was even again.</p><p>"m'sorry.." sam mumbled into his boyfriend's ear, rocking back and forth and rubbing circles into the brunette's back.</p><p>"i fucking love you sam."</p><p>"t-thanks- i mean- i love you too!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's an awesamponk playlist i made if ur inchrested lol</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2FzweIPeDbWRFUjv9jk68f?si=g906TwTVRsmrCuhsDG8EPQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>